Hikari no Ai
by Steve Jester
Summary: Title means "Light of Love" in Japanese. 7th year, what will happen? Will Voldermort be destroyed? Will Harry ever get the girl? And What is going on between Hermione and Ginny? (Story actually centers around those two) FEMSLASH: Hermione/Ginny Het: Harry


『光の愛』  
_Hikari no Ai_  
Chapter 1: Definition of Light, Ginny  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and bullshit: I must apologize if you don't have Japanese viewing capability and you see weird code up at the top. And yes, this will be an English fic, despite the Japanese title. The word for word translation is "Light of Love" Those of you who actually go and translate it will find "Love of Light" but I'm meaning the word for word translation. I don't own Harry Potter.

Why? This feeling… I just don't understand it. Why am I falling for her? I mean she's great, smart, and beautiful. But why exactly am I falling for her? Is it her red hair? Is it her wonderful smile? Or is it because she's my best friend? I should know this… and yet I don't. I feel that she won't understand my love for her. And I feel too shy to say it to her. And what about her brother? How would he feel? Betrayed? Hurt? I know he likes me… but I don't like him; at least not that way. I've never liked guys like that, like many think I should. Although she does, after breaking up with Dean last summer she went out with Harry. That's right, how could I forget about Harry. He's like a brother to me. I just whish I could tell her without…

"Hermione! The Weasleys are here to pick you up!"

I sighed heavily; the sound of my mother's voice breaking through my deep rhetorical ranting. "I'll be down in a second!" I said grabbing my trunk. I walked down the stairs of my parent's house. When I entered the living room the first thing I noticed was Ron. "Hey Ron," I said.

"Hey Hermione, you ready?" he said extending his hand.

"Sure, where's your dad?" I asked because I thought he was the one who came with Ron.

"He didn't come," a female voice said, "He had to work today."

I turned to the voice. "Ginny! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were there!" I said quickly.

"It's ok," she said softly.

"Ginny…" I was about to ask if anything was wrong but then Ron shoved a pot under my nose.

"Come on we've got to get going because Dad's going to have the ministry close this route off in about 5 minutes."

I looked annoyingly at Ron and took some floo powder, "I'll see you later mum, but I got to go."

"Bye Hermione, try and come back during the Christmas Holiday."

"I'll try Mum," I said as I walked over to the fire place, "The Burrow!" and in the next instant I was off.

I arrived at the Burrow in a cloud of soot and ash. "Hermione, here let me help you up," a voice said as a hand pushed into my field of vision.

I took the hand and I was pulled up to my feet. My momentum carried me into the arms of a seventeen year old boy with glasses and a lightning shaped scar. "Oh, Harry. When did you get here?"

"I thought I…" Harry was saying until he noticed Ron coming through the grate. "Here Ron, let me help you up," he said as he ran over to his best friend. 

I watched as Ron and Harry, thinking of themselves yet again, head up to Ron's room. I waited until Ginny came barreling through the grate. Ginny got to her feet and looked at me, brushing the dust off of her gorgeous body. "Men, and I use that term loosely if it refers to my brother and Harry, are so narrow-minded."

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"I told Ron that we should go do some Quidditch practice but he's been so pissed off at Harry because Harry finally beat him at chess."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, they are a bunch of idiots aren't they?"

Ginny and I shared a good hearty laugh. After a few minutes I noticed that she grew silent again. "Ginny, is there…"

"Good morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen, "Did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you," I said but inside I mentally sighed, second time I had been interrupted when trying to talk to Ginny.

Ginny let out a small giggle, "Come on Hermione, let's go upstairs."

I followed my red haired goddess upstairs to her room, dragging my trunk with me. Once we got up to her room I sat my stuff down and sat on her bed. She paced around her room before sitting down. "What's wrong?"/"I broke…" we said at the same time. We blushed a little bit and then I said, "You first."

She sighed, "I broke up with Harry."

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely, putting my arm around her.

"Don't be," she said, "I let him down gently."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Because…"

"Children, lunch!!"

"We'll talk later?" I asked.

"Yea," Ginny said nodding her head.

AN: Alright people, how do you like so far? Please Review.


End file.
